


Techno finds a raccoon under his house.

by stoneanimal1912



Series: DreamSMP/MCYT: Storymode AU's [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, DreamSMP - Freeform, Philza Minecarft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoneanimal1912/pseuds/stoneanimal1912
Summary: “‘Ey Techno! What can I do for ya’?”“Did you by chance lose a loud, raccoon like child recently? Blond hair, tall, looks in his teens?”“Tommy’s with you?! That’s great news! I was worried about him! And as a matter of fact, I did not lose him. He was exiled and I’ve been looking for him since I was let off of house arrest!”“Oh, well, come and get him.”“....”“Philza….”
Series: DreamSMP/MCYT: Storymode AU's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085198
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	Techno finds a raccoon under his house.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the DreamSMP, the DreamSMP script, or the MCYT's characters/skins. This is a fan-based work of events that happen.
> 
> In a world where Techno is not part of the SBI as Phil’s son, but rather just an old friend who grew up with Phil, he joined the Dream SMP shortly after Phil. Being the socially awkward and stand-offish/anit-social person he is, he built his house in the Snowy Tundra, far from the other members of the SMP, and Tommy still burrows underneath his house.

He grunted as he swung his enchanted netherite axe at yet another zombie. He had just finished up some grinding in the nether, and when he entered the portal into the over world, night had already fallen.

He wrinkled his snout at the smell of smoke clinging to his clothes. He looked at his reflection in the ice covered pond he was passing and saw how tattered his clothes were getting in the areas not covered by his enchanted netherite armor. 

“ _Oh well, nothing a little washing and needle job can’t fix. I can just wear one of my spares anyways.”_ He thought to himself as he climbed over a small mountain, seeing his base in the distance.

“Ow!”

He jumped, startled, when he got hit by a stray arrow in the arm from two skeletons dueling. He hissed in pain from losing a heart and a half of health, and sprinted away from the skeletons.

Once he was almost right outside his house, he slowed down and winced as he pulled out the arrow, losing another half heart of health before eating some golden carrots and healing up. He resisted the urge to scratch his arm because of the fuzzy burning yet ticklish feeling of healing.

He walked over to his small stable to check on his horse, Carl, and gave him some more hay bales before heading inside.

Debating whether or not to take inventory of his chests now or in the morning, he shrugged off his armor then went to change his clothes. After changing his clothes, he put his armor back on and made some suspicious stew for dinner.

As he ate, he thought about the last few times he’s done inventory in the past month or so. He knew that something, or rather someone, was stealing hi’s items. At first, he thought it was Phil, as Phil was the only one who knew where he lived, and Phil knew he was welcome to both his house and chests anytime.

But Phil always told him when he took something, and when he asked Phil about it, he said that he hadn’t been there since building the Bee Farm because he was put under house arrest. 

Which meant it had to be someone else. 

“ _Hmmm. Perhaps I should do a stake out for a few days? Perhaps?”_

“Nahhhh, I’ll just rearrange it all tomorrow, maybe even renovate the basement while I’m at it.” He muttered out loud to himself as he put the empty bowls in his upstairs chests, careful not to look at Edward the Enderman, his roommate. 

“ _At least I don’t keep anything of value in them. That’s all in my Ender chest, and those are player locked.”_

He climbed the ladder to his attic which was both his bedroom and his enchanting room. He knew what he would be doing tomorrow, but right now, he was tired, and it was time to sleep.

**_[Technoblade] is now sleeping_ **

* * *

He groaned as he stretched that morning. Sleeping with his armor on was a bad idea. It always was, but he did it anyway despite knowing he will wake up hurting.

After all, you’d never know when there might be a time where you’re sleeping and then there's an emergency and you’ve left your armor behind or are unable to put it on. 

Call him paranoid, _-he was but that’s not the point-,_ but he’s alive isn’t he! Technoblade never dies!

_“You never know! You never know when you might unexpectedly need your armor! Which makes the aches I get from sleeping in my armor worth it!”_

He made his way down the ladder and ate some left over suspicious stew and a piece of bread for breakfast. After eating, he organized his player inventory and went downstairs.

“ _Welp! Time to get started on this… Joy_.”

**_2 hours later …._ **

“Well, I’m done with that. Time for lunch.”

He went outside to the deck and sat in a chair, he placed some steak in his hot bar and started eating.

“ _I don’t want to look at another double chest for the next 24 hours. It was only vaguely worth it. At least I know what I have now.”_

He looked at the pristine snow on the ground and trees, he was thankful for finding such a nice place. It was a bit cold, but nothing he wasn’t used to. He did co-found the Antarctic Empire with Philza, and after living there for many years, this was nothing.

It also made the voices a lot quieter. They didn’t like extreme temperatures, but they did like pretty views. They didn’t give him nearly as much of a headache when they were happy and subdued by the cold.

After about 30 minutes of being in the cold and looking at the view, he went back inside, grabbed his pickaxe, and went down to his basement to start renovating it.

“Huh? What’s this?”

He crouched down on the edge of a hole with a ladder going down it. He found it when he mined the first layer of the floor.

“ _Someone’s built a base or something under my house…. To go down or not to go down?”_

He thought about it for a minute or so.

“Well…,” He equipped his enchanted netherite axe,” down I go.”

“What the heck is this!?” he exclaimed as he looked around the poorly dug out and cramped room.

“Why are there gold blocks on the walls?!”

He titled his head.

“!!!”

He crouched down beside the down as he heard someone talking and walking towards the room.

“An-and-and you know what I told him- Eeeehhkkkk! Ohhhhhhh, heeeyyy, ‘blade! Heeeyyy Technoblade! Hey-hey, how are you? How are you doing, Technoblade? I’m doing pretty good myself! I-”

He looked at the teenage boy in front of him. He could smell the nervousness and fear coming off of him.

The boy had blonde, fluffy, short hair, and was wearing iron armor. He could see the light weight t-shirt and khaki pants the teen was wearing underneath said armor, as well as how old and tattered they were. 

_“Those clothes are absolutely unacceptable for the cold environment. I’ll have to give him some of mine…..Curse my morals.”_

The teen also seems to have outgrown them some. He would place him at about 6’1’’, but he was slouching so he could be taller.

What stood out most to him, however, was his scent. Other than his own unique one, which smelt like lemons, gold, and earth, he smelt a lot like Phil. He narrowed his eyes.

“Uh, Technoblade? You good there?”

“You’re one of Philza’s kids, aren’t you?”

“Dadza- I mean Philza’s kid? Well- I mean, Yea, yea I am. I’m his youngest. Techno-Technoblade?! You- you know my dad!?! Wait a second! How-how did you know I was his kid!? I’ve never met you before! Do you know of me! I'm-I’m famous! I knew it-”

“Alright, shut up. You’re giving me a headache. So… you’re the one who’s been stealing from me and you’re apparently living under my house? Yes or no.”

The blonde teen seemed to squirm a little under his gaze, as if he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“We-well. I guess yes- but this! This is my house Technoblade!”

He resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“No. It’s not. It is my house. Now come up stairs with me.”

He turned on his heel and moved towards the ladder, but paused in his steps.

“And DON'T touch anything.”

“Oh, oh alright.”

He went all the way to the second floor of his house, checking to make sure that the teen was following him.

**_[Technoblade] whispers to Ph1lzA: Philza_ **

**_[Technoblade] whispers to Ph1lzA: vc, now._ **

**_[Ph1lzA] whispers to Technoblade: ok_ **

He pulled out some of his clothes that were a bit small on him, as well as his old armor and tossed them towards the teen.

“Here, you can have these, you can change into them here or downstairs. I don’t care. I’m about to be vc-ing Phil.”

“I don’t want your pity! I-”

He looked him in the eyes.

“It’s not pity. I can’t, at least not in good conscience, let you out and about in this environment with what you have now. That’s my old netherite that I don’t use or need anymore, as well as clothes that don’t fit me. Now, take it or leave it.”

And with that he went upstairs just as Phil called him.

“‘Ey Techno! What can I do for ya’?”

“Did you by chance lose a loud, raccoon like child recently? Blond hair, tall, looks in his teens?”

“Tommy’s with you?! That’s great news! I was worried about him! And as a matter of fact, I did not lose him. He was exiled and I’ve been looking for him since I was let off of house arrest!”

“Oh, well, come and get him.”

“....”

“Philza….”

“Well, actually, you see… He’s a really big fan of you, and I was thinking he can stay with you? He’s safe with you.”

“-Stay with Technoblade! Well, I would love to! I guess we’re roommates now, Techno! Ohhhh~ I can’t believe it! I’m living with The Blade! I’m roommates with Technoblade! The Blood God himself!-”

“!!!”

“Eyyy! Tommy! How ya’ doin’ son?”

“I’m-I’m doing great! Did you tell him to let me stay here? Huh? I’m so- Thank you, Dadza! I’m roommates with Technoblade! I can believe it! I’ve got-”

“Looks like you’re stuck with him now, Techno. Sorry not sorry, old friend!”

“Nooooo. No. No. Nonononono. Phil! Philza! Philza minecraft! Don’t you dare hang up on me! No! Don’t you dare-”

“Well, would you look at the time! I’ve got to go haha-”

“.....”

“-What he’d hang up for?”

He heaved a very heavy and heartfelt sigh.

“.....Well, looks like I’m stuck with you. Tommy, right?”

“Yep! Tommy, TommyInnit at your service!”

The teen- Tommy grinned at him and saluted. He had changed into the clothes and armor that he gave him.

“Welcome to my house then, Tommy.”

“You mean our house, right! Oh boy-”

He facepalmed. He could already feel his stress levels rising and his brain cells dying.

“Oi! You raccoon! Hands off that! I told you not to touch anything!”

“‘Ey! I am not a raccoon, thank you very much! I am a big man!”

“You’re a fiend of a child. That’s what you are.”

He climbed the ladders back down to the bottom floor. He twitched when he saw that Tommy had followed him.

“I am hurt-”

“I don’t care.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! And Happy New Years! Also, I might add a chapter where you can see chat.


End file.
